Red (Canon, Dick Figures)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Red '''is one of the main characters from the comedic internet show, '''Dick Figures. At one day of school, a blue stick figure named Blue terribly went on the big kids seesaw, and because of this he was getting beaten up by the bigger kids. They threatened to kill him but out of nowhere, an asteroid comes crashing down on the bullies, out of the asteroid came Red. Red immediately beat up every single bully and saved Blue in the process, even though he did it to look cool, Blue took it as a great appreciation and promised to be Red's best friend forever. Ever since that day, Red and Blue have went on multiple adventures together that both broke and made their bond stronger. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''Varies from '''9-B '''to '''5-A Name: 'Redward, or Red '''Origin:Dick Figures ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Possibly Mid 20's '''Classification: '''Extraterrestial Stick Figure '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery , Martial Arts , Toon Force , Flight , Spaceflight (via Jetpack), Fire Manipulation (via Flamethrower), Fourth Wall Awareness, Supernatural Luck , Pain Supression, Immunity to Instant kill Moves, Energy Projection , Durability Negation (via Laser Gun and Focus Energy), Information Analysis (via Scanner Eyes), Can eat almost anything, Minor Magnetism (He's a literal pussy magnet) , Partial Cyborgization, Dimensional Storage, Minor Air Manipulation (via Farts) 'Attack Potency : '''Varies from '''Wall '(Has casually ripped people in half, kicked down walls and cars, and has punched ninjas several meters away, while creating a shockwave at the sametime.) to 'Large Planet '(Is able to harm Blue on the daily, who has survived the same things he. Has harmed himself on several occasions.) Can bypass durability via his laser gun and Focus Energy. 'Speed : '''Varies from '''Supersonic '(Has dodged gunfire.) to '''MFTL+ (Has reacted and piloted ships that flew across space in seconds, has reacted and piloted his jetpack out of the range of a supernova within seconds . Can catch Blue off guard, who has the same speed feats as him.) Lifting Strength : 'At least '''Class K '(Casually lifted up a hat factory. ) '''Striking Strength : '''Varies from '''Wall '''to '''Large Planet Durability : 'Varies from at least '''Wall '(Casually survives explosions of varying sizes.) to 'Large Planet '(Has took punches from Blue, who is roughly on par with Red physically. Survived an asteroid that was supposed to kill the dinosaurs, but this one was much stronger than the other, equaling up to 176 Yottatons of TNT. 'Stamina : '''Superhuman (After partying for an extended period of time, he had to go to the hospital. But after being motivated to help Blue, after seeing Pink all depressed. Red got out of the ambulance, climbed up a mountain/volcano, and swung with a rope to save Blue from falling into lava.) 'Range : 'Standard melee range '| Extended melee range with swords |''' Hundred of meters with firearms '''| Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: ' *'Small Handgun *'Shurikens' *'Shotgun '(He can somehow use it as a rifle?) *'Flamethrower' *'Sword' *'Katana ' *'Light saber ' *'SMG' *'Laser Gun '(This gun was capable one shotting a T-Rex) *'Jet pack' *'Batman Costume '(Does nothing other than make him look like the Caped Crusader) Intelligence : Below Average. Has easily been tricked and has tricked himself several times. Was once stated by Blue to be alliterate. Is afraid of guns? Has been asked if he was mentally disabled once. Somehow gave himself short term amnesia when in Blue's body. 'Gifted '''in terms of combat. As a kid, Red was capable of defeating several dozen bullies by himself. Skilled enough to go up against large groups of butlers, ninjas, and many other baddies. Killed a majority of dinosaurs of the late cretaceous period. Has won several shootouts and is skilled with several weapons consisting of firearms, swords, throwing stars, and much more. Temporarily fought Raccoon in a sword fight, who has stated to have killed "Ten hundred thousand hundred " warriors, by himself. Defeated the head of the ninjas. Threw a shotgun, then pulled out a pistol, to shoot the trigger of the shotgun, to shoot some guy in the face. Can pilot pirate ships and space crafts. Is skilled in using the environment as an advantage. '''Weaknesses: '''Is unbelievably stupid, and is somehow afraid of guns. Makes things way too hard for himself and is very cocky. Is a complete and utter jerk. Chooses to get drunk and have sex other than doing actually important things. 'Feats : ' *In the Dick Figures Movie, Blue and Red high five so hard they destroy 19 city blocks. *Once had sex so hard, he created an explosion visible from space. *Apparently did this, in one morning. *Even as a kid, Red was capable of surviving the crash of an asteroid. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * 'Toon Force '( This makes Red's stats change sometimes, give him 4th wall awareness, and hammerspace. Which allows him to bring out weapons from seemingly out of nowhere) *'High Pain Tolerance '(Felt nothing when a bear trap went off on his head, had a knife dig into his skull, and having sex while on fire) *'Immunity to Instant kill Moves '(In the episode Kitty Amazing, Red was completely unaffected by Kitty Amazing's heart melting cuteness) *'Farts '(Red can fart at will, ranging from little squeaks, to ones that can cover entire stadiums) *'Green Energy '(Red can shoot energy out of his eyes and hands, strong enough to destroy cars and walls) *'Focus Energy '(With this energy, Red can blow up the heads of his opponents and shoot out a laser that destroys the victim's bones) *'Hyper Hearing and Scanner Eyes '(With his scanner eyes, Red can detect the personal info of his opponents) *'Can eat anything '(Red can eat things ranging from rocks, barbed wire, and a bowl of tiny cellphones) *'Literal Pussy Magnet '(Cats actually fly towards him like a magnet) *'The Bee '(When Red swallows a bee, he gets an auto tune voice) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5